


Lost, Then Found in Space by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Exposure, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Forced Orgasm, Friendship/Love, Gang Rape, Gen, Girls Kissing, In Public, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rabbits, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Showing Off, Simultaneous Orgasm, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: After Rosalina saved her from the Broodals, Pauline became hers and hers alone. Request from ultimateCCC.
Relationships: Pauline (Nintendo)/Princess Rosalina





	Lost, Then Found in Space by @woodykFanfiction Online

  
Lost, Then Found in Space by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
Lost, Then Found in Space  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
After Rosalina saved her from the Broodals, Pauline became hers and hers alone. Request from ultimateCCC.

2 years  
9.1K  
0  
0

[Mario](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741)

[Explicit](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[Complete](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111)

[Drama](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37125)[Romance](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136)

[Rosetta/Rosalina](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38792)[Pauline](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38793)[Broodals](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38794)

[Rosetta/Rosalina/Pauline](https://fanfiction.online/read?pairing_included=547)

[Sexual Content ](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751)[Rape](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=38644)[kidnapping](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=39638)[Developing Relationship](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=41177)[lesbians](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42175)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/393496/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. Chapter 1 1445 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393496/1)  
[ 2\. Chapter 2 2700 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393496/2)  
[ 3\. Chapter 3 1982 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393496/3)  
[ 4\. Chapter 4 1717 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393496/4)  
[ 5\. Chapter 5 1277 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393496/5)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
